Alvon Drabbles
by Munk19
Summary: A collection of Alvon mini stories from their brotherly relationship to romantic relationship - there is something here for all you Alvon lovers out there! Written with SawerSeville19.
1. Chapter One

**Obsessed With You**

_**Written By SawyerSeville19**_

_Alvin is obsessed with hanging with Simon, who doesn't mind at all. {Rated T (Romance)}_

Simon dodged each of his lover's attempts at a hug as they climbed the stairs. He was deeply engrossed in his new book, yet hyper aware of his lover that he could effectively dodge Alvin's spontaneous tackles.

By the time they reached his door, Alvin was trying to mask his hurt with annoyance. When Simon finally pried his eyes from his book, he looked towards his lover. He smiled, closing his book and facing Alvin.

He wrapped Alvin up in his arms and pulled him close, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "Don't you ever get tired of hanging around me?"

Alvin smiled at the affectionate gesture. "Do you get tired of me?" he countered. Simon chuckled.

"Touche." He leaned in and kissed him, smiling when Alvin returned it enthusiastically.

* * *

**Sleep Tight**

**_Written By SawyerSeville19_**

_After watching a scary movie before bed, Alvin starts to hear noises. Simon reassures him that he is safe. {Rated K+ (Brotherly)}_

Simon groaned in disapproval when he was woken up. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. He cracked an eye open when he felt the body press closer to his side, and then he became aware of the trembling.

Turning his head to the side he let out a breath. "Alvin?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," Alvin said softly. Simon looked over at him when he caught the slight tremor in his voice.

"What's wrong?" He could feel Alvin shaking his head against him. "Tell me."

"I thought I heard something," he admitted. He buried his face in Simon's chest, as though dreading being made fun of.

Simon debated bringing up all his scientific facts to assure his brother there was nothing really there, despite the noises. But he knew Alvin, and he knew that wasn't the best approach.

So instead, he just turned so he was facing him and held him close. "I'll keep you safe." Alvin smiled, nuzzling his face against Simon's chest.

* * *

**Pushed Against The Wall**

_**Written By Munk19**_

_Simon starts writing erotic fantasies about a him and a red-clad chipmunk. {Rated T (Romance)}_

Those perfect ocean blue eyes spoke sweet nothingness to me as I was pushed back on the wall with his body grinding against mine. His arms were wrapped around my waist as we glided our lips and rubbed our noses. An electrical spasm shot through me like a thunderbolt. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he breathed heavily. I could feel my body become aroused and my eyes filled with happiness as we finally kissed. My eyes were fully closed as his soft, wet lips were touching mine. It felt so right. I couldn't get enough of his intoxicating passion. He slid his hands under my shirt and felt my chest. I shuddered with delight. He then used his fingertips to glide down my body; making me chuckle as he tickled my stomach. I gasped as he reached for my pants and slowly began unbuttoning it and teasingly slid the zipper down…


	2. Chapter Two

**Just Give It Shot**

_**Written By Munk19**_

_The Chipmunks are getting their flu shots, however, Alvin chipmunk is nervous about it. That is, until he was distracted. {Rated K (Brotherly)} _

Alvin looked around the room that was covered in white and blue. Medical posters on the wall and a couple of kiddie chairs on the floor. The doctor's office was not that scary for him. It was the idea of getting blood drawn and shots that made him queasy. He hated needles. Flu season is just around the corner and Dave took the boys to get their flu shot. Needless to say, Alvin was not happy about this.

His attention was focused on the doctor rubbing alcohol on Theodore's arm. He could see the fear in his baby brother's eyes, but he looked very calm. It amazed Alvin that Theodore was more at ease with shots than he was. His eyes widened and he gulped when the doctor took out the syringe. The needle was his main focus though. He could feel himself getting dizzy.

Simon, who was next to Alvin, took notice of his older brother's nauseated expression. "Alvin?" He called gently. His grey eyes met fearful blue ones. "Are you alright?"

Alvin gulped and nodded. He looked down on the floor. "I'm fine…"

"Okay, Theo! All done!" He heard the doctor express happily.

Alvin looked up to see the doctor placing a Band-Aid on Theodore's arm. He then presented a lollipop from one of the baskets. Theodore happily took one and got down from the table. He exited the room with the lollipop in his mouth.

"Alvin?" Said chipmunk looked up at the doctor. He patted the table. "You're up, buddy."

Alvin bit his lip and looked over at Simon, who smiled reassuringly. Alvin sighed and got up from his chair and walked over to sit at the table. The doctor pulled his sleeve up. Alvin closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to calm his stomach. His eyes widened and he jumped when he felt something on his arm.

"Don't worry, Alvin. It's just rubbing alcohol."

Alvin nodded and watched the doctor continue to rub the alcohol pad on his shaky arm. The smell made him feel more nauseated. He was so much closer to feeling the thin pointy needle push against his skin –

Alvin felt dizzy again. His heart racing in a rapid speed. Suddenly, someone placed a hand on his leg. He jumped slightly when he met Simon's grey eyes. His own blue eyes scanning his brother's reassuring smile. His eyes went back up to the shiny grey ones. He could feel Simon rubbing his leg affectingly. At that moment, everything slew down. Alvin felt safe and secure with those eyes looking at him. He felt calm and relaxed. Those eyes. He never knew how much he loved them until now. How could they affect him so much?

"All done, Alvin." The doctor said.

Alvin shook his head and looked at the doctor in a confused matter. "What?'

The doctor chuckled, "You're all done, buddy." He placed a Band-Aid on him and pulled Alvin's sleeve down while the chipmunk was still in shock. He didn't realize the shot was given. Could it be? He looked back at Simon, who was smiling.

The doctor picked up a basket, handing Alvin a lollipop. "Here you go."

Alvin looked at the doctor and then at the lollipop. He smiled and looked back at him. "Do you have cherry?"

The doctor chuckled and handed Alvin a cherry flavored lollipop. Alvin happily accepted it and got down from the table, heading towards the door.

"Okay, Simon. You're up."

Alvin stopped short and turned to see Simon getting on the table. His felt his heart begin to tug him towards his younger brother. He couldn't just leave him by himself. That being said, he walked back to table.

The doctor gave him a confused look. "Something wrong, Alvin?"

Simon was now looking at Alvin with the same confused expression. Alvin smiled at this. "No. Just waiting for my younger brother to get his shot." His blue eyes met his brother's smiling face. As the doctor continued the procedure, Alvin placed a lollipop in his mouth as both blue and grey eyes were met once again.

* * *

**A Kiss To Make It Better**

_**Written By SawyerSeville19**_

_When Alvin gets sick, Simon takes care of him. However, when Alvin doesn't want to take his medicine, Simon will do whatever it takes to get his brother to take his medicine. {Rated T (Romance)}_

"It's almost lunch and Alvin hasn't come down yet," Theodore spoke up, glancing at his dad with concerned eyes. Dave ruffled Theodore's hair.

"He was up late last night. Why don't you go see if he's hungry?"

"I'll do it," Simon said as he closed his book. He stood from his seat and walked over to them. "I'm going to put my book away anyway. I'll see what Alvin's doing while I'm in the room."

Dave smiled. "Thanks, Simon."

Simon smiled before exiting the den and heading upstairs. Despite it being Saturday, it wasn't like Alvin to sleep in so late. He valued his time out of school too much to waste it by sleeping the day away.

He reached their shared room and went in. He spotted the covered up form immediately on Alvin's bed. He could tell he was curled into a ball, and even through the blanket, he could tell he was asleep.

He continued toward his bookshelf and put his book away before backtracking and approaching his slumbering brother. He pulled the blanket back so he could see Alvin's face.

The furrowed brows and flushed cheeks were enough for Simon to suspect he was sick. Placing a hand to his forehead only confirmed the suspicions when he felt unusually high heat.

With a sigh he exited the room and went into the bathroom to wet a hand towel. Wringing it out, he went back to the room and to his brother's side and placed the damp cloth onto his forehead. Alvin's eyebrows smoothed out immediately and he stirred.

Hazy blue eyes were aimed in his direction, but Simon could tell he wasn't really seeing him. He caressed Alvin's cheek."Go back to sleep, Alvin."

Alvin blinked slowly, leaning into the hand and closing his eyes back. Simon waited to his breathing deepened before pulling his hand back. He had to tell Dave.

After informing his dad of Alvin's current state and taking responsibility over his older brother's recovery, he gathered up the basic medicines and a bowl before going back into the room and shutting the door. He set the bowl of cold water onto his nightstand and the medicine beside it.

He freshened up the rag with cool water before replacing it on Alvin's head. This, once more, woke him.

"Simon?" Alvin whispered softly, looking at him through barely open eyes. Simon smiled at him as he prepared a spoonful of fever reducing medicine.

"Can you sit up?" Alvin sighed inaudibly before dragging his exhausted and warm body up into a sitting position. The change in position had him dizzy, but not unbearably so.

Plucking the rag from Alvin's lap where it had fallen, he set it into the bowl and held a spoonful of medicine to Alvin's mouth.

Alvin grimaced and looked away. "You're sick and still have the energy to be stubborn. Why am I surprised?" A smile formed on Alvin's face, but it didn't linger very long, his fatigue catching up with him. He wanted to go back to sleep.

Simon was persistent in his attempts to get Alvin to take the medicine. It could have gone on longer if Alvin wasn't getting dizzy with the constant side-to-side movement he was doing.

"Come on, Alvin, the sooner you take the medicine the sooner you can go back to sleep." Alvin dodged another attempt and he whined at the subtle pounding of a headache forming.

Somewhat annoyed, Simon poured the medicine back into the bottle before setting the spoon down. He climbed onto the bed and made Alvin look at him. His annoyance faded as he looked into feverish, dulled blue eyes. Sighing, he rested his forehead on Alvin's.

"Stubborn," he mumbled halfheartedly. "If I get sick, you better take care of me." Alvin merely hummed in response, too tired to give verbal replies. Simon tilted his head and caught Alvin's lips in a kiss. Alvin replied lazily, his face warming up for reasons unrelated to his fever.

Simon broke the kiss, pulling away slowly to let their separation drag out. Both were slightly breathless. He coaxed Alvin's eyes open with an Eskimo kiss. "Take your medicine and I'll lay down with you."

Alvin nodded. Straightening, Simon grabbed the spoon and bottle kg medicine and prepared the medicine. Setting the bottle down he placed the full spoon into Alvin's parted mouth.

Alvin frowned at the taste, but swallowed it without complaint. He waited for Simon to put the cap onto the bottle and set the spoon down before he laid back.

Picking up the wet rag, he wrung it out before placing it onto Alvin's forehead. He watched in amusement as Alvin struggled to stay awake. "Go to sleep, Alvin," he said with a chuckle.

"Lay down first..." Simon smiled and did as he was told, covering up and pulling Alvin close.

Snuggling up close, Alvin closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds. Simon nuzzled Alvin, pecking his temple before settling in to sleep as well. He loved taking care of Alvin.


End file.
